


Pariah (Отверженный)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Автор: Aucta SinistraПереводчик: Eonen lady.eonen@gmail.comБета: MirabeauРейтинг: PG-13Пейринг: СС/ГПЖанр: romanceОригинал: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=4406Разрешение на перевод есть





	Pariah (Отверженный)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pariah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324345) by Aucta Sinistra. 



В первый день работы дворецкий – Барлоу - встретил Мартина у служебного входа. Старик ни словом не обмолвился о том, что Мартин опоздал (дом был огромным, и его пришлось обойти кругом, следуя письменным указаниям); он лишь провел нового работника в подвал, где ютилась белостенная кухонька, познакомил с экономкой Ритой, а потом уселся за длинный деревянный стол и принялся разъяснять: 

\- Намотай себе на ус: это не обычный дом. Прежний парень, Аркотт, не справился. Больно любопытный был. Везде лез без спросу, - Барлоу прищурился, глядя на Мартина. – Запомни раз и навсегда, мистер Мартин: хозяин вопросов не любит. Платит он щедро, работа несложная, но дом тут престранный, и вопросы у тебя обязательно будут. 

\- А ответы – нет, - вставила Рита, и Барлоу кивнул. 

Мартин задумался. 

\- И что, здесь только мы? Втроем в доме такого размера? 

\- Да тут половина комнат на замке, - сказала Рита. – Мы и носа в них не совали ни разу. 

Барлоу бросил на нее яростный взгляд, и женщина умолкла. 

\- Как я уже говорил, работа нетрудная. Рита готовит и убирает, а я слежу за счетами да заказами. Покупаю продукты, одежду, мебель, чего хозяин пожелает. За пределы поместья он не выходит. Гостей не принимает – кроме того доктора, что заглядывает раз в месяц... 

\- Только никакой он не доктор, я так понимаю, - вмешалась Рита. – То есть не всамделишный... 

За этим последовал еще один гневный взгляд дворецкого. 

\- На тебе будут охрана участка, починка, если сломается что – водопровод или заборы, и все такое. 

\- Я помню условия контракта, - ответил Мартин. – Но это место огромно, а в объявлении о размере не было ни слова. Чтобы поддерживать здесь порядок, мне понадобится помощь. 

Барлоу и Рита переглянулись. 

\- Только не вздумайте сказать, что прежний парень за всем следил сам! - воскликнул Мартин. 

\- Место здесь странное, - повторил Барлоу. – Сам увидишь – работы у нас немного. Хозяин – тихоня, с ним легко ужиться, но ты его не беспокой, иначе выйдет из себя. 

\- Да он и так уже не в себе, - буркнула Рита. 

\- Помолчи, дурочка, - беззлобно велел Барлоу.

\- А меня с ним познакомят? – забеспокоился Мартин. 

\- Рано или поздно – конечно. Он иногда гуляет в саду, когда самочувствие позволяет. 

\- Значит, он болен? – спросил Мартин. Барлоу пожал плечами. 

\- Я думаю, он от старых ран отходит. Он так и сказал - потому, мол, доктор и наведывается; раз в месяц хозяину полагается какое-то лечение. 

\- А других гостей, кроме доктора, значит, нет? – продолжал расспрашивать Мартин. – Разве наш босс – старик? У него нет семьи? 

\- Мы не знаем и узнать не рвемся, - твердо объявил Барлоу. – Хозяин ясно сказал: трудись себе да не лезь в чужие дела. Последний сторож не справился. У тебя, надеюсь, выйдет лучше. 

\- Непременно, - ответил Мартин, и дворецкий поднялся. 

\- Вот и славно. Пойдем, покажу тебе помещение; твоя комната в бывшей конюшне. Там очень удобно. 

* * * * * 

Место и впрямь было странное. Так думал Мартин, шагая по безупречно ухоженному участку двумя неделями позже. Он еще ни разу не сметал листья и не подрезал кусты, хотя лето стояло в разгаре и обычные растения тянулись вверх с удвоенной скоростью, да и работодателя своего не видел. Но странным здесь оказалось не только это. 

Во-первых – совы. Каждый день сюда прилетали совы. Иногда они были разных видов (некоторые явно нездешние). Все, похоже, ручные, и каждая приносила по письму. Точнее, Мартин предположил, что это письма – эти красные конверты, что свисали с совиных лап, когда те парили над длинной подъездной аллеей, усаженной с обеих сторон ясенями. Каждая сова грациозно устремлялась под беломраморный портик и роняла свою ношу в корзину у порога, но, когда Мартин заглядывал в нее, проходя мимо, та всегда пустовала. Поилка со свежей водой и металлическая жердь – должны же совы отдыхать! – стояли у входа, но совы никогда не присаживались перед тем, как улететь. 

Поэтому Мартин решил, что, если это и были письма, ответа на них не ожидали. 

Во-вторых – крики. 

Прислуга ела в кухне, соединяющейся лестницей и коротким коридором с маленькой столовой, в которой хозяину подавали обед и ужин. Иногда оттуда раздавался звон колокольчика, и тогда Барлоу или Рита поднимались наверх, оставляя двери открытыми. Чаще всего Мартин ничего не слышал. Но порой сверху раздавались голоса – злобно кричащие голоса. Они были разными, хотя Рита и Барлоу уверяли, что к хозяину никто никогда не ходит. Возможно, он слышал всего лишь шум телевизора, хотя коллеги никогда не подтверждали этой версии. Мартин едва разбирал отдельные слова. Часто слышалось «убийца», нередко «предатель», «дети» и «уничтожены»; один раз он услыхал «темный лорд». Даже если хозяин действительно смотрел телевизионную передачу, та была необычайно жестокой. 

* * * * *

Однажды Барлоу передал Мартину, что хозяин хочет срезать с кустов у парадной двери немного роз, чтобы поставить их в вазы прихожей. Изумленный тем, что ему наконец-то нашли занятие, Мартин на мгновение застыл на месте.

\- А что за праздник нынче? – спросил он. 

Барлоу не ответил; моющая посуду Рита улыбнулась Мартину и сказала: 

\- Сегодня приходит тот самый доктор. Хотя вряд ли хозяин встретит его с букетом, - она засмеялась так, словно в жизни не слышала ничего забавнее. Когда Мартин обратился к Барлоу за объяснением, старый дворецкий лишь нахмурился и покинул кухню. 

Мартин нарезал алых и белых роз у входа, принес из кухни воды и усердно, хотя и без особого умения, расставил бутоны в светлых вазах прохладного, мрачного фойе. Он как раз передвигал последнюю, чтобы создать хоть немного асимметрии, когда на мраморный пол упала полоска света; Мартин выпрямился и повернулся к двери. 

Высокий темноволосый мужчина, одетый в черное, стоял, неприязненно рассматривая молодого человека. Пальцы одной его руки лежали на дверной ручке; в другой висел небольшой саквояж.

\- Вы кто? – властно спросил он. 

\- Мартин, сэр, - ответил Мартин. – Сторож я. 

Хозяин ли это, или тот доктор, которого ожидали сегодня? Саквояж подсказывал последнее, но знать наверняка Мартин не мог. 

\- Ах, да, - произнес мужчина, закрывая за собой дверь. – Новенький, - он сделал шаг вперед и внимательно осмотрел Мартина цепким и каким-то чересчур пристальным взглядом. 

Мартин покосился на вазу и решил оставить ее как есть. Откуда-то появилось смутное предчувствие опасности и желание срочно убраться подобру-поздорову. 

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - начал он, бочком пятясь наружу. Внимательные черные глаза гостя отпустили его, стоило одной из дверей в коридоре открыться, выпуская другого мужчину, который тотчас остановился. 

Он был молод – моложе Мартина, худой и бледный, с морщинами вокруг глаз и растрепанными темными волосами, обрамляющими удивленное лицо. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь звонком пользуетесь? – недовольно спросил он. – Или стучите хотя бы? 

Мартин быстро отошел, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку. 

Человек в черном спокойно ответил: 

\- Хватит и того, что из-за твоей паранойи я не могу аппарировать к входной двери. У здешнего дворецкого уходит слишком много времени, чтобы открыть ее. Если думаешь, что я по-прежнему обязан с тобой церемониться, Поттер, ты сильно ошибаешься. 

Поттер – он же хозяин – оглянулся на Мартина. 

\- Вы новый сторож? – спросил он. 

\- Да, сэр! – затараторил Мартин. – Я как раз расставлял розы! – он махнул рукой на вазы, и Поттер посмотрел в указанном направлении. Глаза у него были зеленые. 

\- Можете идти, - произнес Поттер, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к гостю. 

Мартин двинулся к выходу, не торопясь, но и не медля. 

\- Входите, профессор, - сказал его работодатель. 

Мужчина в черном прошел мимо и последовал за Поттером в глубь дома. Мартин открыл дверь и обернулся, глядя на них и отмечая скованную, но ровную походку того, что постарше, и легкую хромоту молодого хозяина. Наконец оба свернули за угол, и Мартин отправился по своим делам. 

Часом позже дверь снова отворилась, и Мартин, оторвавшись от уборки, увидел, как мужчины выходят наружу – один высокий, в строгом черном костюме, другой, прикрывающий глаза от лучей заходящего солнца - в измятом свитере, что висел мешком, и джинсах. 

\- Благодарю вас за визит, профессор. 

\- Не благодари. Я прихожу лишь из уважения к просьбе директора. Лично меня не интересует, жив ты или умер. 

Мартин с удивлением уловил нотки веселья в усталом голосе хозяина: 

\- Тем больше у меня причин выразить благодарность, не так ли? 

С еще большим удивлением Мартин услышал ту же интонацию в прежде язвительных словах гостя:

\- По крайней мере мое безразличие, полагаю, является единственным в своем роде. 

\- Это я и имею в виду. Для меня это почти равноценно...

\- Чему? 

Хозяин Мартина тряхнул головой. 

\- Симпатии. 

Его собеседник понизил голос, и Мартину пришлось перестать щелкать секатором, чтобы разобрать холодный ответ: 

\- Ваше поведение в последние месяцы не заслуживает теплых чувств с моей стороны, мистер Поттер. 

\- Да вы понятия не имеете... – гневные слова Поттера затихли, когда оба взглянули вверх, заставив Мартина поднять голову; в небе беззвучно парила сова, несущая красный конверт. Птица уронила ношу и улетела прочь, а Мартин с любопытством повернулся к хозяину. Тот без всякого выражения на лице заглянул в корзину для писем. 

\- Зачем ты их читаешь? – раздраженно спросил доктор. – Неужели так изголодался по всеобщему признанию, что хватаешься за любые знаки внимания? 

Помрачнев, Поттер оперся на притолоку. 

\- Не начинайте, ладно? – взгляд зеленых глаз скользнул по доктору и устремился вдаль, к саду. 

Доктор то ли зарычал, то ли фыркнул и махнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Мартин опустил голову и продолжил орудовать секатором, краем глаза наблюдая, как доктор стремительно разворачивается и уходит прочь по аллее, сердито выпрямив спину.

Мартин собрал упавшие веточки и листья, думая, что теперь понимает, отчего мысль о букете цветов для доктора так развеселила Риту. 

На следующий день он снова бесцельно обходил аккуратный сад, догадываясь, отчего сбежал Аркотт: необъяснимая задержка в росте флоры начинала действовать ему на нервы, – и увидел очередную сову с письмом, пикирующую к дому. Мартин следил за птицей, пока та не исчезла под портиком и – вот так чудо! – уселась на приготовленную для нее жердь; тогда-то садовник понял, что в этом событии показалось ему необычным: впервые за все это время конверт не был красным. 

* * * * *

Гарри разглядывал поднос с письмом, словно никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного и не мог представить, что такое существует. 

Когда он в последний раз получал письмо? Письмо! Не анонимный вопиллер, не случайное приглашение на интервью от скандальной газетенки, охочей до грязных деталей жизни Мальчика, Который Впал В Немилость. Настоящее письмо. 

Обычно письма писали друзьям. Но у него друзей не было. 

В голове вертелась привычная мысль: «Ты сам во всем виноват». Минуло столько времени, что она почти не причиняла ему боли. 

Он потрогал письмо указательным пальцем. Оно предназначалось Гарри Поттеру из Уэверли Холла, графство Девон. Почерк был незнакомым, а обратного адреса, разумеется, не нашлось. 

Он взволнованно поднял конверт за уголки, пытаясь наощупь опеределить, не проклят ли он; впрочем, единственной пользой от того, что он совершил, стал страх – его слишком боялись, чтобы проклясть, и довольствовались ненавистью издалека. 

Опасности не ощущалось – напротив, конверт источал легчайший приятный аромат, немного напоминающий мускус, знакомый, но не поддающийся точному определению. 

Гарри открыл конверт, и письмо выскользнуло наружу. Оно было написано на одном листе тем же самым аккуратным, ничем не примечательным почерком, что и адрес. 

_Дорогой мистер Поттер,_  
_Я пишу это, зная: мой голос – единственный, что звучит в пустыне невежественного антагонизма, в пустыне, куда Вы попали при обстоятельствах, в которых выжили бы немногие, а победить сумели только Вы._  
_Будучи лично знакомым с немой, исполненной чувства вины яростью, что сопутствует положению, в котором Вы в данный момент находитесь, в качестве скупого утешения я пишу следующее: Вас осуждают несведущие, но Вы невиновны. Вы совершили ошибку, это верно. Но Вы также спасли много больше жизней, чем кто-либо иной. Вначале Вы защищались - и Вашими словами, как Вам показалось, пренебрегли; поэтому Вы отдалились от мира. Мира, который, по Вашему мнению, ненавидит и презирает Вас, хотя однажды обожал._  
_Ваше падение было долгим. На дне Вы обнаружили одиночество и жалость к себе и решили не возвращаться на поверхность. Не расценивайте это как замечание. Я и сам был там, в этом темном и безмолвном месте. Остаться в нем проще, чем продолжать борьбу. Но этим поступком Вы предаете тех, за кого воевали – и выживших, и погибших. Вы предаете также и самого себя – то, чего стоите, на что способны, а ведь это великие ценности._  
_Скорее всего, Вы бросите это письмо в огонь вместе с ворохом вопиллеров, которые получаете регулярно; возможно, оно покажется Вам угрозой не меньшего порядка. Но если Вы решите протянуть руку и вновь коснуться мира живых, моя сова дождется Вашего ответа. Не знаю, насколько я буду в состоянии помочь Вам. Верьте лишь, что я хочу это сделать._

Подписи не было. 

* * * * * 

Рита поставила поднос с едой у его локтя, и Гарри, подняв голову, одарил ее рассеянной улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, Рита. На сегодня все. 

Та кивнула головой и ушла, а Гарри вновь окунул в чернильницу перо, глядя на лежащий перед ним чистый лист пергамента. 

Он не знал, с чего начать. 

«Да ты, черт возьми, просто боишься!» 

У него дрожали пальцы. Было страшно. Страшно тянуться к спасению, рискуя увидеть, как оно ускользает из рук. Надежда ранила слишком больно. 

Закрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку стула; потом взглянул на последнее зелье Снейпа, тускло поблескивающее в узком флаконе, словно бессловесный упрек. До того, как с Гарри случилось все это, Снейп никогда не называл его трусом. 

Юноша стиснул зубы и принялся за ответ. 

_Спасибо Вам за письмо. Я потрясен, что в магическом обществе есть человек, знающий о произошедшем и не питающий ко мне ненависти. Я стал затворником, это верно. Вначале я предпринимал попытки постоять за себя и за правду. Но истинная правда в том, что я виноват. И чувствую себя виноватым. Не могу же я защищаться от людей, с чьим мнением согласен? Я потерял всех, кого любил, и всех, кто любил меня. Проще было бы, будь я на самом деле темным магом и желай занять место Вольдеморта, как утверждают слухи. Тогда я не нуждался бы в друзьях и был доволен, что меня все ненавидят и боятся._  
_Но я зол. Из меня готовили героя, а когда я исполнил свое предназначение, этого оказалось недостаточно. Меня злит ненависть людей, потому что я всего лишь человек, а они нуждались в боге._  
_Я не знаю, кто Вы, но отчаяние заставляет меня спросить – что можно сделать? Как я должен поступить?_  
_Гарри._

* * * * * 

Устроившись на новом месте, Мартин с облегчением узнал, что работа для него все-таки есть. Растения на участке сами по себе неплохо росли, но выяснилось, что его работодатель планировал перестроить старый сарайчик в игровую комнату – или что-то в этом роде: детали, переданные ему Барлоу, страдавшим отвратительной привычкой не задавать вопросов, были от силы поверхностными – и тот нужно было вычистить и покрасить изнутри и снаружи. Мартин немедленно с радостью принялся за дело, наконец-то чувствуя, что заслуженно получает щедрую плату. 

Желание узнать побольше о своем хозяине оставалось неудовлетворенным. Временами он видел мистера Поттера в доме; в иных случаях тот решительно хромал по участку с выражением боли и страдания на лице. По словам Риты, большую часть времени он проводил в библиотеке, которая была весьма обширной, а когда их навещал «профессор», всякий раз разгоралась ссора. 

\- А совы что же? – спросил Мартин. 

\- Не знаю, - ответила Рита. – Они носят письма, все равно что почтовые голуби. 

«Это и мне известно», - подумал про себя Мартин. 

Юный, больной, ни на кого не похожий, богатый, несчастный. Список отличительных черт его работодателя был краток. Иногда Мартин задумывался о том, что случится, если он просто попытается задать свои вопросы вслух. В такие моменты вспоминался Аркотт. Он не хотел быть уволенным как раз тогда, когда начал получать удовольствие от работы. Кроме того, у него появилась теория – возможно, безумная – и желание посмотреть, что он сможет выяснить сам. 

Однажды днем он шел по тропинке между домом и бывшей конюшней, когда из раскрытого окна донеслись голоса. Замедлив шаг и оглянувшись, Мартин увидел, что створчатые двери, ведущие в библиотеку, раскрыты, и узнал едкий тон, впервые услышанный месяцем ранее. 

* * * * * 

\- Почему бы тебе не выбраться из этого мавзолея, Поттер? Чего ты боишься? Никто не посмеет встать у тебя на пути. 

\- Вам-то что за дело? – спросил Гарри.

Снейп стоял у столика, который всегда использовал для работы, и ловко перетирал майоран, а затем ссыпал порошок в фиал. Гарри завороженно следил за его движениями. Странно, до чего ему нравилось наблюдать, как Снейп варит зелья, учитывая, каким занудой тот был вне профессиональной деятельности. Зелье должно было готовиться заново каждый месяц, а значит, они проводили в обществе друг друга больше времени, чем хотелось бы каждому из них. С другой стороны, Снейп только и делал, что жаловался на то, как протекала реконструкция Хогвартса после финальной битвы, случившейся восемь месяцев назад. Иногда Гарри казалось, что профессор рад сменить суету и беспорядок школы на тишину Уэверли Холла. 

Впрочем, Гарри было все равно. Он плевать хотел на Снейпа... вот только для лечения ему необходимо было зелье. 

Будто в ответ на его мысли, Снейп заметил: 

\- Я не собираюсь готовить зелье, предназначенное для спасения жизни, человеку, который сам себя хоронит. 

Гарри вздохнул. Он рассердился бы, не будь Снейп прав, черт его побери. Черт побери их всех – за то, что превратили его жизнь в ад и решили, будто поступают порядочно. 

\- Куда, по-вашему, мне податься? Гермионы больше нет, Рона... по сути, тоже. Может, мне явиться на Диагон Аллею? Или в Хогсмид? Прямиком в гущу толпы, считающей меня убийцей – убийцей детей и будущим Темным Лордом? Здесь, в полном одиночестве, мне лучше. 

Снейп чуть вздрогнул, изогнув губы. 

\- Спасибо, что позабыл о моем существовании. 

\- Я не о том, и вы это знаете. Вы мне не друг. Я вам безразличен. 

\- Маленький эгоист! Тебе все равно, крутится мир вокруг тебя из любви или ненависти, лишь бы быть его осью. 

\- Заткнитесь! – Гарри яростно ударил кулаками по столу, глядя на Снейпа и чувствуя, что не столько бросается обвинениями, сколько умоляет. – Неужели обязательно всякий раз, приходя сюда, хватать меня за горло? Одной рукой вы спасаете мне жизнь, а другой раните до смерти. Выберите уже что-нибудь одно. 

Снейп продолжал смешивать компоненты. 

\- Почему ты решил, что я еще не выбрал? 

* * * * *

Внезапно осознав, что слишком долго стоит у окна, Мартин заторопился назад, к сараю; в голове его копошился целый рой новых идей о своем хозяине. 

* * * * *

\- Мартин? 

Мартин оторвался от пастушьего пирога, услышав голос работодателя. У плиты подскочила Рита, едва не выронив из рук поднос. 

Мистер Поттер стоял в дверях кухоньки, осматриваясь с опаской, словно был посудомойкой на богатом приеме, а не хозяином дома. 

\- Не подниметесь ли вы со мной на минуту? Я хотел бы с вами поговорить. 

Речь его была такой вежливой и почтительной, что какое-то время Мартин просто смотрел на него, а потом уронил вилку и поднялся на ноги. 

Проследовав за мистером Поттером наверх, он миновал главный коридор и вступил в библиотеку. 

Там его работодатель велел ему сесть, а сам опустился в кресло, стоявшее за широким ореховым столом, заваленном книгами, бумагами и старинными перьями, выглядевшими, будто их обглодали мыши. Мартин успел заметить архаичность обстановки, когда его хозяин тихо вздохнул и сказал: 

\- Несколько дней назад вы подслушивали под окнами. 

Сердце Мартина рванулось куда-то в сторону. Он приказал себе дышать. 

\- Да, сэр. Извините. Я шел мимо, услышал голоса и... 

Поттер улыбнулся. 

\- Можешь звать меня Гарри, Мартин. Я недостаточно стар для «сэра» или «мистера Поттера». Я не сержусь, но мне нужно... э-э... мне нужно знать, что именно ты слышал. 

Мартин глубоко, обреченно вдохнул. Если уж его все равно собираются увольнять... 

\- Мистер Поттер... сэр... то есть, э-э, Гарри, - еще один вдох. – Вы волшебник?

* * * * *

\- Все сквибы, сэр, вся наша семья, - теперь, когда стало ясно, что Гарри не собирается рухнуть от разрыва сердца, Мартин облегченно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Матушка у нас ведьма. Очень расстроилась, узнав, что ни один из детишек не склонен к волшебству. Нам не пришли письма из Хогвартса, и пришлось пробиваться в жизнь среди магглов. Папаша все равно был против магии, и матушка бросила это дело, выйдя за него замуж. Но нам она рассказала немного о... своем мире, если можно так выразиться. Поэтому, когда я увидел сов, то кое-что понял. А уж когда услышал... простите, сэр, подслушал... 

\- Гарри, - поправил Гарри. 

Мартин кивнул. 

\- Но я, кроме матушки, в жизни не встречал волшебников, а она после свадьбы с отцом ушла из вашего мира. Простите, что сунул нос не в свое дело. 

Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Ничего. Я даже рад. Не хотелось применять к тебе Обливиэйт, как с Аркоттом. 

Мартин замер на месте. 

\- Чепуха, - сказал Гарри. – Мне пришлось стереть ему память – он ведь был магглом. Ты уже знаком с основами магии. Знаешь, кем был Вольдеморт? 

Мартин неуверенно помахал рукой. 

\- Темный маг? Мертв уже? Боюсь, я неважно помню – столько лет прошло. 

\- Этого, наверное, достаточно, - ответил Гарри. 

\- Так вы с профессором – волшебники? – спросил Мартин, надеясь на пространный ответ. 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- Я... нездоров. Он меня лечит. 

\- Не слишком охотно, похоже, - рискнул заметить Мартин. Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Нет, не слишком. Наверное, единственное, в чем я с ним согласен, это что моя смерть – небольшая потеря для окружающих, - улыбка померкла. 

\- Но вы еще с нами, - сказал Мартин. – Должно быть, вы хотите выжить. 

Гарри не ответил. 

\- А раз он вам помогает – значит, тоже хочет, чтобы вы выжили. 

Гарри помотал головой. 

\- Он помогает потому, что один старый друг попросил его об этом. Наш общий друг. 

Мартин пожал плечами. 

\- Какая разница, почему он это делает? 

Гарри встал. 

\- Я отрываю тебя от обеда. 

Мартин тоже поднялся. 

\- Стало быть, я не уволен? 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

\- Нет. Если появятся еще вопросы, задавай их. 

Мартин широко улыбнулся. 

\- Спасибо вам, сэр. Гарри. 

* * * * *

 _Дорогой мистер Поттер,_  
_В предыдущем послании я упоминал, что не уверен, смогу ли Вам помочь. Скорее всего – вряд ли, ибо, если не ошибаюсь, в конечном итоге Вы должны будете пересилить самого себя. Вы потеряли уверенность, самолюбие, часть собственной личности. Будь я хранителем утерянного (о, я был бы надежным стражем), я вернул бы их Вам, но это невозможно. Посмотрите на свою жизнь со стороны. Если Вы сами не разглядите в ней отвагу, честь и великодушие, нет на свете зеркала, что сможет отразить их. Чего стоят слова незнакомца? Я знаю, что Вы поступили правильно. Я знаю, что Вы сделали все, что было в человеческих силах. Я знаю, что Вами руководила не гордыня, но справедливость. Я знаю: Вы сделали то, что для других было невозможно; я знаю, наконец, что Вы ошиблись, недооценив собственные силы, вложенные в то заклинание, что уничтожило Вольдеморта и разрушило Хогвартс. Мне также известно, что Вы, возможно, самый благородный и храбрый из всех людей, с которыми я знаком._  
_Полагаю, именно я должен спросить Вас: что можно сделать? Чем я могу быть полезен? Спросив меня, Вы, надеюсь, найдете свой путь. Спрашивайте же. Коль скоро я могу помочь Вам, я это сделаю._

Гарри разгладил письмо, впитывая нежность его слов. Он понятия не имел, кто мог писать ему такое после всего, что произошло, но написанное... успокаивало. 

И пугало. Он не был готов. Он не смел чувствовать покой. Он не заслуживал этого. 

* * * * *

\- Мы тебя не виним, Гарри, - сквозь слезы сказала Молли Уизли, и Артур согласно закивал. Гарри тоже кивнул и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри него что-то необратимо ломается. 

Уизли были добрыми людьми; они знали, что вменять жертвы войны Гарри в вину несправедливо, даже если одной из них оказалась их единственная дочь, попавшая под огонь своих же соратников. Поэтому они улыбались и говорили правильные слова, но тепло покинуло их голоса и глаза, и Гарри знал, что они считают его виновным – его винили все, даже Рон – возможно, особенно Рон. Все видели Мальчика, Который Все Жил и Жил и Жил, когда другие погибали, когда умирала их дочь, и ненавидели его, хотя и не признавали этого вслух. 

После этой беседы он покинул дом семьи Уизли, а те больше не пытались связаться с ним. 

* * * * *

 _Дорогой..._  
_Я не знаю, как Вас называть. Пожалуйста, скажите мне свое имя – любое имя, которое я мог бы употреблять по отношению к Вам. Ваши письма помогают мне. Очень. Вы даете мне возможность думать вместо того, чтобы чувствовать, а я был не в состоянии думать многие месяцы. Я надеялся, что все пройдет, если поддаться этим чувствам, пройти через гнев и боль. Но я пойман в замкнутый круг, из которого до недавней поры не видел выхода. Я до сих пор не знаю, смогу ли высвободиться, но... разговоры с Вами, письма, что я пишу Вам, помогают. Мысли, изложенные на пергаменте, кажутся более связными. Вряд ли они стали глубже или мудрее, но теперь я их лучше понимаю._  
_Никто, кроме Вас, не изъявил желания помочь. Разве что Снейп, который вечно грубит мне, но больше никто._  
_Может, так говорить неправильно, и мне не стоило ни просить о помощи, ни ожидать ее. Но... теперь я понимаю, что помощь мне необходима. Вы – первый человек, предложивший ее. Спасибо Вам за это, даже если в конечном счете старания окажутся безрезультатны. Спасибо._  
_Гарри._

* * * * *

Мартин довольно быстро решил, что разумнее будет чередовать покраску стен сарая: день изнутри, день снаружи, чтобы, надышавшись испарениями, можно было поработать на свежем воздухе. 

Там, на воздухе, он и был, когда прохладным осенним утром к нему подошел Гарри. Мартин слышал, как тот сминает каблуками сухую траву, и докрасил доску, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. 

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Гарри. 

Мартин прищурился. 

\- Вы выглядите получше, сэр, если позволите.

Так и было; за последние несколько недель хозяин прибавил в весе, обрел здоровый румянец, и на его прогулки по саду стало не так жалко смотреть. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

\- Позволю, если станешь называть меня «Гарри». Мне действительно лучше. Все благодаря зельям Снейпа. 

Мартин слез с лестницы и отложил валик. Гарри присел на пенек и закатал рукава свитера. 

\- Он готовит их каждый месяц? – спросил Мартин. Гарри кивнул. – Неплохой он человек, правда? 

Гарри нахмурился. 

\- Неплохой? Снейп? Прости, эти слова просто не укладываются в одно предложение. 

\- Ну, он ведь не обязан это делать, так? 

\- Не обязан. 

\- Значит, вы ему нравитесь. 

Гарри саркастически рассмеялся. Мартин решил сменить тему разговора. 

\- Не расскажете ли мне, почему живете именно так? То есть со слугами-магглами, без друзей и волшебства? 

\- Отлыниваешь от работы? – пошутил Гарри. Оба знали, что, помимо покраски сарая, единственным занятием Мартина было ежемесячное расположение роз в вазах. 

Мартин рассмеялся. 

\- В холодный день приятно трудиться. Особенно здесь, где не теряешь сознание от запаха краски. Но мне интересно, отчего вы живете так... 

\- Одиноко? 

Мартин пожал плечами. 

\- Да. Ни жены, ни подруги, ни детей... 

\- Такой человек, как я, вряд ли заведет жену или подругу. Или детей, - улыбнулся Гарри. 

Мартин задумался на мгновенье. 

\- Ох. 

\- Для тебя это имеет значение? 

Мартин тряхнул руками – тщетно: брызги краски уже засохли – и уселся на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. 

\- Не-а. Друг в школе был – тоже гей. Но всего остального это не объясняет. 

Гарри обвел взглядом сад, и Мартин прибавил: 

\- Вы, конечно, можете уйти; простите, если я не в меру любопытен. 

Не глядя на него, Гарри ответил: 

\- Около года назад произошла... битва. Столкновение сил добра и зла и все такое, - он уныло посмотрел на Мартина, давая понять, что думал об этих обозначениях. – Добро победило. Но... я допустил ошибку. Погибли люди. Мои друзья, знакомые, хорошие люди, - Гарри чересчур энергично потер ладони и рассмеялся, не отрывая от них взгляда. – Я был... от меня многого ожидали. Я не оправдал этих ожиданий. Так что... теперь... меня многие ненавидят, - он поднял голову. – Те красные письма, что приносят совы... 

Мартин кивнул. 

\- Они зовутся вопиллерами. Ты, наверное, иногда слышал... крики? 

Мартин снова кивнул – на этот раз виновато. Убийца. Дети. Темный лорд.

Гарри качнул головой в ответ. 

\- Это и есть письма от тех людей, которые считают, что я должен сидеть в Аз... в тюрьме за то, что сделал. 

\- За ошибку, совершенную в разгаре боя? – спросил Мартин. 

\- За ошибку, погубившую двенадцать ни в чем не повинных людей, - ответил Гарри. – Иногда... большую часть времени... я думаю, что они правы. Что, может быть, после наказания мне стало бы легче, - он неприятно рассмеялся. – Понимаешь? 

\- Вы чувствуете ответственность. Это я понимаю. Иногда люди сожалеют о том, в чем не виноваты. И наоборот тоже нередко получается, - Мартин задумчиво помолчал, пока Гарри рассматривал полувыкрашенный сарай. 

\- Выходит, вы известный волшебник? 

Губы Гарри изогнулись в ухмылке. 

\- Печально известный, я бы сказал. 

\- И поэтому вы здесь прячетесь. 

Гарри не ответил. 

\- Ох, простите, - спохватился Мартин. – Я не хотел грубить. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

\- Не извиняйся. Ты прав. 

Мартин встал. 

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться к работе, если хочу сегодня управиться с этой стороной, - он полез было вверх по лестнице, но оглянулся, когда Гарри поднялся с пенька. – Спасибо. 

\- За что? 

\- Что поделились со мной. 

Гарри снова пожал плечами. 

\- Не стоит благодарности.

* * * * *

Месяц спустя Снейп подошел к дверям библиотеки и застыл на пороге. 

Лежащий на диване Гарри прищурился, глядя на него. Снейп торопливо вошел, остановился у стола, опустил на него саквояж и принялся выхватывать из него бутылки и инструменты. 

\- Ты отвратительно выглядишь, - резко сказал он. Одна из бутылочек перевернулась, и Снейп, тихо выругавшись, поймал ее и водворил на место. 

\- У меня была пара скверных ночей, - Гарри опустил разболевшуюся голову на подлокотник дивана. – И кошмары. Не из тех, что снятся обычно - даже мне непривычно стало. 

\- Это побочный эффект проклятия Беллатрикс, - ответил Снейп, открывая три крохотных баночки и выставляя их в ряд. 

\- Мне снится школа, - продолжал Гарри; кошмар все еще стоял у него перед глазами. – Я вижу Дамблдора. Джинни. Колина. Хагрида. Они жмутся у окон южной башни. Наблюдают за мной и Вольдемортом. Когда... когда я убиваю его... когда проклятие попадает в... я по-прежнему вижу их. Выражения их лиц. Я слышу, как Джинни кричит: «Как ты мог!» - и все рушится... 

\- Прекрати, - голос Снейпа был резким, словно удар палача, и Гарри скорчился от ломоты в висках. Глубоко дыша, он попытался справиться со слепящей болью, прислушиваясь к звяканью стекла и металла. То ли слух у него сегодня обострился, то ли Снейп был необычайно неосторожен в приготовлениях. 

Через несколько минут Снейп продолжил – тише, но не менее сердито: 

\- Ты понимаешь, что случившееся было предано огласке Корнелиусом Фаджем? Именно он раздул всеобщую ненависть, преуменьшая твою роль в уничтожении Вольдеморта и проча тебя в кандидаты на роль следующего Темного Лорда к ужасу наивной толпы. 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- Ему не пришлось особенно стараться, верно? Доказательств было хоть отбавляй. Двенадцать погибших. Три учителя, девять детей, - он прижал руку к глазам, чтобы удержаться от привычного пересчета. 

\- В этом трагедия войны, Поттер, - грубо молвил Снейп. – Войны, которую ты помог выиграть. 

Гарри взглянул на последнее письмо от... своего друга, лежащее на столике близ дивана. 

\- Забавно – об этом никто не помнит, - тихо сказал он, потянувшись, чтобы взять конверт. 

\- И снова благодарю за то, что позабыл о моем существовании. 

\- Простите. Простите меня, - Гарри перевернул письмо, вдыхая его приятный мускусный запах. Сжав бумагу меж ладоней, он снова лег на подушки. Один друг. Во всем магическом мире у него остался один-единственный друг. 

Он беспокойно дремал, пока не проснулся от громкого щелчка закрываемого саквояжа. 

Снейп принес ему пузатый бокал, наполненный сверкающей голубой жидкостью. Гарри попытался сесть. Профессор еле заметно покачал головой, просунул ладонь ему под затылок, удерживая на месте, а другой поднес ко рту Гарри бокал. 

Прижав письмо к груди, чтобы не забрызгать, Гарри зажмурился, чувствуя знакомое жжение лечебного зелья, и машинально cглотнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на его вкус. 

Допив до конца, он растерянно взглянул на Снейпа. 

\- У вас дрожат руки. 

Отшатнувшись, Снейп неловко поставил пустой бокал на столик, и тот сейчас же скатился на пол. Гарри едва успел сесть, а Снейп уже был за дверью. 

\- Профессор! Что с вами? 

* * * * *

Профессор распахнул двери библиотеки как раз в тот момент, когда Мартин заканчивал убирать из фойе увядшие цветы. 

Стоя на коленях у высокой фарфоровой вазы, Мартин увидел, как тот схватился за дверную ручку, прижав другую ладонь к стене над головой. Он весь дрожал. 

\- Сэр? – бросив поникшие розы, Мартин поднялся и сделал робкий шаг вперед. – С вами все в порядке? 

Рука сжалась в кулак, и профессор резко обернулся. Видя его лицо, Мартин невольно подошел ближе. 

\- Сэр? Вы здоровы? Может, я... 

Профессор издал тихий гортанный звук, рванул на себя дверь и, выбежав прочь из дома, бросился по аллее. Он исчез прежде, чем Мартин смог его остановить. 

Мартин стоял в дверях, уронив протянутые было руки, и смотрел вслед гостю. 

\- Профессор Снейп?.. 

Мартин повернулся на голос. Гарри стоял на пороге библиотеки, одной рукой держась за стену, а в другой сжимая черный чемодан. Они с Мартином переглянулись. 

\- Он забыл саквояж, - сказал Гарри. 

\- Его уже нет, сэр, - ответил Мартин, закрывая дверь. – Похоже, он... – он искал верные слова, не желая драматизировать ситуацию, - был здорово расстроен. 

Гарри посмотрел на тяжелый саквояж в своей руке. 

\- Интересно, почему? 

\- Может, он о вас беспокоится, - предложил Мартин. 

Гарри сардонически усмехнулся. 

Мартин вернулся к невычищенной вазе и собрал в горсть сухие стебли. 

\- Разве это так непостижимо? – стиснув мертвые цветы, он посмотрел на Гарри, все еще изучающего чемоданчик. 

\- Гарри? 

Тот поднял растрепанную голову. 

\- Ох, извини. Э-э... 

\- Я говорю: разве так трудно поверить, что он за вас волнуется? – повторил Мартин. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Не знаю. Спокойной ночи, Мартин, - он вернулся в библиотеку и бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь. 

* * * * *

 _Дорогой Гарри,_  
_я не могу открыть Вам своего имени – пока; любое имя, которое я в силах сообщить, будет ложью, а я никогда не лгал Вам. Не хотелось бы начинать теперь. Увы, детали на этот счет сейчас невозможны. Боюсь, они разрушат призрачную надежду помочь вам, которую я лелею. Знайте лишь, что я старше Вас. Я волшебник. Вы знаете меня._

В груди шевельнулась надежда: Рон! Но Гарри знал, что это невозможно. В последний раз они встречались на похоронах. Боль этой встречи до сих пор заставляла его горло сжиматься. Вся семья Уизли была там, вместе с Роном; они говорили с Гарри, улыбались ему и в то же время были далеко – не физически, а мысленно. Тепло, которое он всегда ощущал в их присутствии, угасло, сменившись ледяной пустотой; под ее гнетом он едва выбрался из часовни и оперся на древний надгробный камень, борясь со слезами и подступающей тошнотой. 

Он смотрел, как пустеет часовня. Маленькое кладбище, на котором он стоял, было прекрасно видно от входной двери. Он был на виду у всех, и никто не повернул к нему головы. Никто. 

На миг Гарри закрыл глаза. Нет, эти письма писал не Рон. 

_А я знаю Вас. Знаю о Вашем чувстве вины, Вашем гневе, Вашей бессильной ярости. Я знаю, что порой Вам хочется убить тех, кто тычет в Вас пальцем с невежественным страхом и укором. Я знаю: иногда Вы жалеете, что не погибли сами, а иногда ненавидите себя до темноты в глазах._  
_Мне известно о Ваших кошмарах. Я хотел бы пробудить Вас от них. Хотел бы обнять Вас, утешить, заставить поверить в лучшее._  
_Но убедить Вас жить я не в силах. Я могу лишь быть рядом, наблюдать и пытаться уверить Вас, что Вы достойны – я хочу этого, я умоляю Вас. Пожалуйста, Гарри, прошу Вас, перестаньте ненавидеть себя и живите._

Гарри опустил листок, чувствуя, как бьется сердце в груди. Кто бы ни был автором письма, содержание явно говорило о том, что Гарри ему небезразличен, как будто... 

\- Как будто он... любит меня, - прошептал Гарри. 

* * * * *

Гарри окунул перо в чернила и принялся торопливо писать, опасаясь пасть духом. 

_Ваши письма значат для меня больше, чем я могу передать. Само осознание того, что кто-то меня понимает, что я кому-то небезразличен – даже если я не знаю почему – похоже на встречу с солнцем после года слепоты._  
_Я хочу встретиться с Вами. Могу я пригласить Вас к себе? Мне хотелось бы увидеть Вас. Услышать, как Вы смеетесь, взглянуть на Вашу улыбку и... просто видеть Вас. Простите, что пишу глупости, но мне очень страшно. Я даже не знаю, кто Вы. Пожалуйста, приходите. Я не стану удерживать Вас здесь или просить о чем-либо, на что Вы не согласитесь._  
Ваши послания скрасили мою жизнь. Прошу Вас, позвольте мне узнать – и поблагодарить – человека, написавшего их. Пожалуйста.  
_Гарри_

* * * * *

Снейп стоял в дверях с таким видом, словно явился на собственную казнь. 

\- Я пришел за своим саквояжем. 

Гарри указал на столик в фойе. 

\- Он здесь. Входите. 

Снейп зашагал прямиком к столику и опустил обе ладони на саквояж. 

\- Я пытался догнать вас, но вы уже ушли, - произнес Гарри. 

Руки на чемоданчике сжались, но объяснений Снейп не предоставил. 

\- Профессор? 

Снейп замер. 

\- Э-э... не хотите ли... не останетесь ли на ужин? Рита приготовила ростбиф и йоркширский пудинг; они великолепны. 

Снейп посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения на лице. 

\- Ну, я и ... вот, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Подумал, не пригласить ли вас. 

Снейп опустил взгляд, будто искомые им слова были начертаны на мраморном полу. 

\- Спасибо, - вежливо сказал он. – Я останусь. 

Гарри в изумлении уставился на него. Снейп усмехнулся. 

\- Ожидал, что я откажусь? 

Гарри захлопал ресницами. 

\- Не знаю, чего я ожидал. Наверное, вы правы. 

Снейп скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Еще не поздно отменить приглашение, Поттер. Оно чересчур явно говорит о вашем интересе в чем-то, помимо собственных страданий. 

\- Ничего я не отменю, мерзавец вы этакий, - сказал Гарри... и рассмеялся, осознавая, что и кому брякнул. – Пойдемте. Есть еще время выпить по стаканчику перед ужином. 

Снейп проследовал за ним в библиотеку. 

\- Что вызвало такой приступ общительности? 

Гарри загадочно улыбнулся. 

\- Мне посоветовали выбраться из своей раковины. Решил начать с малого. 

\- Чудесам несть числа! Гарри Поттер готов перестать упиваться жалостью к самому себе? 

\- Не помню, чтобы раньше принимал противоположное решение, - ответил Гарри, чье настроение было испорчено, хоть и не безнадежно. Чего еще можно было ожидать, пригласив в гости Снейпа? Хорошего вечера? С некоторым усилием он добавил: 

\- А еще мне напомнили, сколь многим я вам обязан. Вот я и подумал, что таким образом смогу доказать, как ценю ваши визиты. 

Открыв дверь в библиотеку, он провел явно шокированного Снейпа внутрь. Профессор даже отказался от дальнейших комментариев. 

Усевшись у огня, они выпили по бокалу бренди в неловкой, почти приятной тишине. В тишине, прерванной Гарри с его обычной неуклюжестью. 

\- Вы вспоминаете его? Дамблдора? 

Снейп закрыл глаза, и Гарри приготовился обороняться от оскорблений. 

\- Ежедневно, - еле слышно ответил Снейп под треск огня. 

У Гарри сжалось горло; какое-то время он старательно дышал носом, борясь со слезами и не желая позориться перед Снейпом. Он все еще смаргивал влагу с ресниц, когда Снейп так же тихо продолжил: 

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват. 

\- Вы единственный, кто в это верит, - прошептал Гарри. 

Снейп повернулся к нему: его взгляд и голос были полны ярости. 

\- Поверить в это нужно прежде всего тебе. 

Гарри покачал головой, снова вспоминая, как рушилась башня – так адски медленно, что за время ее падения он успел осознать: все находящиеся внутри нее погибнут. 

\- Я... не могу. 

Снейп швырнул бокал в огонь и вскочил с кресла. Гарри отпрянул от взметнувшихся языков пламени, прикрывая глаза, а его гость бросился прочь из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь. К тому времени, когда Гарри встал и выглянул наружу, Снейп уже покинул его дом. 

* * * * *

Мартин пришел к выводу, что пора перестать удивляться, когда Гарри является в кухню, чтобы перекусить в его компании. Наверное, учитывая обстоятельства, он был единственным, с кем Гарри мог перекинуться парой слов. По просьбе хозяина Рита принесла им по кружке пива и вернулась к своему тесту, глуповато хихикая. 

Мартин закатил глаза и чокнулся с Гарри кружками, а потом оба принялись за сэндвичи с ростбифом. Глядя, как ковыряется в еде Гарри, Мартин заподозрил, что у того что-то неладно. Он доел первым, давая хозяину шанс добровольно поделиться своими неприятностями, но тот говорил лишь о сарайчике – оказалось, он хочет оборудовать там спортзал и рабочий кабинет. Вдобавок ко всему этому Гарри признался, что понятия не имеет, как подойти к вопросу о получении образования. 

\- Мне просто кажется, что нужно с чего-то начинать, - сообщил он. – Жалко звучит, правда? 

Мартин пожал плечами. 

\- Вам лет двадцать, верно? 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- Я на восемь лет старше и зарабатываю на жизнь покраской сарая. Вряд ли я подхожу на роль советчика. 

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся. 

\- Разница в том, что ты выглядишь довольным жизнью. 

Почувствовав, что ветер дует в нужном направлении, Мартин продолжил. 

\- А вы выглядите... э-э... озабоченным. Что-нибудь случилось? 

\- Снейп, - тотчас ответил Гарри. – Вчера я пригласил его на ужин... 

Мартин издал победный клич, и Гарри легонько ткнул работника в плечо. 

\- Да нет же. Господи, Снейп прикончил бы меня за один намек... – Гарри потряс головой. – Просто... ты постоянно напоминаешь, сколько он для меня делает и как неблагодарно я себя веду. Вот я и подумал, что могу хотя бы накормить его ужином, понимаешь? 

Мартин собрался было возразить, что отнюдь не считает Гарри неблагодарным, но он действительно думал именно так, да и Гарри перебил его прежде, чем мужчина смог подыскать нужные слова. 

\- Я... я, кажется, обидел его, и мне... – Гарри рассмеялся, - мне стыдно. Даже не верится. 

\- Почему? – спросил Мартин. – Вы кажетесь мне весьма порядочным человеком. 

\- Возможно, но мы друг друга ненавидим. То есть я-то его - нет. А вот он меня – очень даже, и ведет себя соответственно. Отчего же мне стыдно? 

\- Э-э... у вас на руках две карты, из которых не сделаешь пары, - ответил Мартин. – Сбросьте одну. 

Гарри захлопал ресницами и долго, очень долго смотрел на Мартина. 

\- Гарри? – позвал Мартин. – Все в порядке? 

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Ага. Меня просто... удивили твои слова, - он прикрыл рот ладонью и долгое время задумчиво глядел в никуда. 

Мартин допил свое пиво. 

\- Мне пора вернуться к работе. Ох, а что там с письмами, которые вам приходили? Не кричаллеры, а те, хорошие? 

Опустив руку, Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Вопиллеры. Хорошие приходят до сих пор. 

\- А от кого они, вы уже знаете? – Мартин встал, отряхивая крошки с рукава. 

\- Нет, - сознался Гарри. 

\- А краснеете почему? – не меняя тона, спросил Мартин. 

\- Отстань, - сказал Гарри, все еще пылая. Он залпом выпил оставшееся в кружке пиво и поднялся на ноги. 

Мартин усмехнулся. 

\- Пойду, пожалуй. 

Гарри махнул ему рукой и, хромая, побрел наверх, а Мартин отправился к черному входу, ведущему в сад. 

* * * * *

 _Дорогой Гарри,_  
_Я не приду к Вам. Я не стану пособником Вашего затворничества. Сообщите, когда почувствуете себя готовым, и я увижусь с Вами в Хогсмиде, в «Трех метлах». Да, это умышленный шаг. Вы должны встретиться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу. Я не предлагаю забыть его, но нельзя позволить боли и ненависти к другим искалечить себя. Вы должны явиться миру, частью которого были однажды, если хотите когда-либо избавиться от оков вины и гнева. Вам есть что предложить ему, есть чем насладиться в нем. Мне хотелось бы стать свидетелем тому, как Вы оживете. Стать частью Вашей жизни. Я сказал бы, что хочу заполнить ее, но это было бы безумием, и даже говоря об таком анонимно, я не смею надеяться._  
_Когда будете готовы, дайте мне знать._

* * * * *

\- Э-э... Гарри? 

Гарри поднял голову и увидел, что Мартин просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь. 

\- Заходи. Я просто... 

Мартин приблизился, видя письмо в дрожащих пальцах Гарри. 

\- Замечтался, как я погляжу, - усмехнулся он. 

\- Нахал, - Гарри потер щеки, зная, что те снова покраснели. – Ты что-то хотел спросить? 

Мартин сунул руки в карманы. 

\- Тут такое дело... Неделю назад я был в деревне – разведать, где там паб и все такое - и познакомился с девушкой, которая в нем работает. 

Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Понятно. 

Мартин пожал плечами. 

\- Мы разговорились, и у нее сегодня неполный рабочий день, и я хотел бы встретить ее, чтобы поболтать еще, но... 

Улыбка Гарри исчезла, стертая растерянностью. 

\- Хочешь получить аванс? Разумеется... 

Мартин отмахнулся. 

\- Нет, нет. С этим все в порядке, Гарри. Спасибо. Но до деревни десять миль, которые я был не прочь отмахать, не имея в перспективе встречи с девушкой, а теперь... ну, мне хотелось бы прибыть туда... в более свежем виде. 

Лицо Гарри говорило о том, что продолжения не требуется. 

\- И машины у меня нет, естественно, - Мартин и сам залился краской. – Вот я и хотел вызвать такси... 

Наконец понимая, куда он клонит, Гарри расхохотался. Мартин фыркнул от досады. 

\- В общем, где здесь чертов телефон? 

Придав лицу серьезное выражение, Гарри сказал: 

\- Я мог бы подбросить тебя на метле. 

Вместо ожидаемого ужаса Мартин пришел в восторг. 

\- А можно? Это было бы потрясающе! 

\- Вообще-то я пошутил, - ответил Гарри. 

Разочарование Мартина было до смешного очевидным. 

\- Черт. Я уж поверил, что и вправду удастся хоть раз на метле прокатиться. 

\- Тебе действительно этого хочется? – спросил Гарри, внезапно чувствуя осуществимость своей идеи; в груди потеплело, как от глотка виски. Смог бы он? Вот уже много месяцев подряд он не то что не летал – даже за ворота не выходил. 

\- А можно? – попросил Мартин. – В смысле... что если нас увидят? Что если я свалюсь? 

\- Будешь преглупо выглядеть, - ответил Гарри. – Но не свалишься. Я сделаю так, что нас не увидят в полете, и приземлюсь незаметно. Если ты по-прежнему хочешь попробовать, - предостерегающе добавил он. – В первый раз это немного... страшно. 

Мартин улыбнулся. 

\- Все хорошее поначалу страшно.

* * * * *

Мартин прошел за Гарри в кладовку под главной лестницей и остановился в ожидании, пока хозяин опустился на колени у длинного, пыльного сундука возле стены. Отперев его, Гарри откинул крышку и отогнул ткань, берясь за гладкую рукоятку и вытаскивая на свет сверкающий Всполох. 

Что я делаю?

Его неизвестный друг сказал бы, что он вновь начинает жить. Снейп, наверное, назвал бы это вылезанием из скорлупы в свойственной Гарри инфантильной и эгоистичной манере. 

Гарри улыбнулся, понимая, что получил бы единогласное одобрение. 

\- Ух ты! – посмотрел Мартин на Всполох. – Это вам не простая метелка. 

Гарри повернулся к нему. 

\- Летим? 

Мартин взволнованно кивнул, прежде чем у него вырвалось: 

\- Ох! Подождите. Черт побери! Не могу же я появиться перед Силлой в таком виде! Нужно переодеться! – он опрометью кинулся прочь, и Гарри расхохотался, выходя в коридор, чтобы подождать его. 

* * * * *

Мартин перекинул ногу через Всполох, уселся позади Гарри и вцепился в его пояс. 

\- Просто держись и расслабься, - сказал Гарри. – Балансируй, как будто едешь на велосипеде. 

\- А как вы сделаете, чтобы нас не увидели? – спросил Мартин. 

\- У меня есть мантия-невидимка, но на ветру она не годится, так что я просто воспользуюсь заклинанием, - Мартин ощутимо напрягся, и Гарри усмехнулся, чувствуя неожиданный прилив эйфории. – Не волнуйся. Это не больно. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, - он вытащил из кармана джинсов палочку и повел ею над их головами. 

\- Она у тебя все время там была? – спросил Мартин. 

\- Invisibilo, - их окатила волна магии, слишком краткая, чтобы дать Гарри почувствовать ту вспышку ужаса, которая теперь обычно сопутствовала накладыванию заклинаний. Мартин ахнул. 

\- Моя палочка всегда при мне, - ответил на его вопрос Гарри, глядя вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что метла невидима. 

\- Звучит, как концовка к анекдоту, - заметил Мартин, быстро дыша. – Я нас не вижу. Я себя не вижу! 

\- Расслабься, - велел Гарри. – Я сниму заклинание, когда мы прилетим. Готов? Просто держись и доверься мне. Закрой глаза, если голова закружится, - он оттолкнулся от земли. 

\- Блин горелый! – Мартин ухватился за него что было силы, и они полетели. 

* * * * *

Когда Мартин ощупал себя с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не потерялось в полете, Гарри снова захохотал. 

\- Иди, - он вытолкнул Мартина из густого лесочка и повернул лицом к пабу. – Желаю хорошо провести время. 

Довольный, что остался целым, Мартин улыбнулся ему. 

\- Спасибо, Гарри. Это было потрясающе.

Гарри махнул рукой.

\- Я пошел спать. На обратном пути закажи такси, - он влез на метлу, поглядел, как Мартин выходит на деревенскую улицу, снова наложил на себя invisibilo и взмыл в небо.

Он гнал метлу – не из желания поскорее попасть домой, а ради удовольствия, ныряя и выписывая кольца, пьянея от возбуждения, от свободы.

Хотелось как можно быстрее написать своему неизвестному другу, поведать о том, что он сделал и как это было прекрасно. Сколько времени миновало с его прошлого полета? Неужели возвращение всегда было так близко? 

Гарри засмеялся вслух, изумленный собственным счастьем, и помчался над безмолвными зелеными полями к Уэверли Холлу. Еще не ступив ногой на землю, он уже знал, что сделал шаг навстречу будущему.

* * * * *

Гарри пытался справиться с мерзким привкусом зелья, когда стоящий к нему спиной Снейп заметил, укладывая свои запасы обратно в саквояж:

\- Ты уже почти здоров.

Гарри улыбнулся, но потом до него дошел весь смысл сказанного. Когда он выздоровеет, у Снейпа больше не будет причин приходить сюда. 

Это его огорчало. Пусть теперь он не был одинок: они с Мартином подружились, хоть тот и не знал, кем Гарри был на самом деле... 

Вот в чем соль. Снейп знал его. Снейп знал его досконально, видел его в лучшие и худшие времена. Несмотря на вечную язвительность, оскорбления и отсутствие симпатии, Гарри хотел бы, чтобы Снейп продолжал наносить ему визиты. Они... Гарри сам себе удивился... нравились ему? По крайней мере неприязнь Снейпа оживляла ход его мыслей, в то время как зелье помогало оживить его тело. 

Возможно, ему действительно нравились визиты зельевара. В глубине души он понимал, что Снейп, пусть и нехотя, но помогает ему. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он. Снейп продолжал собираться и не ответил. 

Гарри вспомнил, что там, на поле боя, перед тем, как все закончилось, когда погибла Гермиона, Снейп остановился. Он упал возле нее на колени, забыв о собственной безопасности на несколько жалких секунд, которые ушли на то, чтобы определить, что ей уже не поможешь. Гарри до сих пор так и не поблагодарил Снейпа за это. 

В горле стоял ком, но на этот раз не из-за зелья. 

\- А вы... потом... когда я выздоровею, вы... вернетесь? Придете в гости? 

Снейп заметно напрягся, прекратив свое занятие. 

\- Если захотите, конечно, - сбивчиво добавил Гарри. – Если... 

Он едва не выпрыгнул из ботинок, когда Снейп грохнул кулаком по столу и взревел: 

\- Нет! 

Он развернулся, и Гарри отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как сердце стучит где-то в горле. 

\- Нет. Я не вернусь сюда. Я не приду к тебе... – оскалив зубы, прорычал он, - в гости, в этот приют трусости. Нет, я не стану сообщником в преступлении, которое ты совершаешь против себя, - его трясло. Испуганный Гарри попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло. – Нет, мистер Поттер, больше я здесь не появлюсь. 

Гарри отступил снова, и Снейп захлопнул саквояж; секунду спустя юноша взял себя в руки и ощутил прилив гнева. 

\- Наверное, я не в состоянии оправдать ничьих надежд, правда? Впрочем, вашим ожиданиям я никогда не отвечал. Господи, да кому какое дело, если я запрусь здесь и подохну? Какая разница? 

Снейп поднял саквояж и посмотрел на Гарри. 

\- Для меня или для вас? 

\- Для кого угодно! Никто по мне не грустит, а я не скучаю по людям, заклеймившим меня как убийцу. Из меня всю жизнь ковали орудие против Вольдеморта, и я соглашался на любые жертвы. Я выполнял все, что от меня требовали, и думал – каким же я был идиотом! – что, когда все закончится, меня по крайней мере оставят в покое. 

Злоба в нем крепчала; у Гарри разболелись голова и грудь, в ушах зашумела кровь. 

\- Теперь война отгремела, убийства позади, но ничего не окончено. Для меня – ничего. Все продолжается – допросы, нападки, сплетни... люди, которым я доверял, обвиняют и избегают меня. Ни один человек: ни Рон, ни Макгонагалл, ни Римус - никто не встал на мою защиту. Никто из тех, кого я любил и кому верил, не принял мою сторону – ведь я уже не был им нужен. С моей помощью навели порядок, а потом, когда я сделал промах, вышвырнули прочь. Друзья избавились от меня под аплодисменты магического общества. 

Задыхаясь, Гарри втянул в себя воздух. 

\- Я не жду, что вы поймете, но мне было больно. Слишком больно. Боже, Снейп, неужели вам никогда не причиняли боли? 

Снейп качнулся было к нему – лицо его исказилось, и Гарри умолк, не в силах определить написанные на нем эмоции. Гнева там не было. Скорее, это выражение напоминало... 

Снейп стиснул зубы и отстранился. 

\- Да будет так, - яростным шепотом сказал он, направляясь к порогу. – Покойтесь с миром, мистер Поттер. 

Миг спустя он исчез за дверью; Гарри, чувствуя, как в венах вскипает кровь, бросился за ним, подгоняемый собственным неистовым бешенством. 

Снейп распахнул парадную дверь и вышел на улицу, и Гарри пришлось догонять его бегом. Схватив Снейпа за пиджак, он дернул что было силы, готовый ударить. 

\- Ах ты, чертов... 

Саквояж упал на пол. Снейп впился Гарри в плечи, отшвырнул к ближайшей мраморной колонне, и юноша запаниковал, за год одиночества позабыв, насколько пугающим может быть применение физической силы. 

Снейп тряхнул его, едва не оторвав от земли, потом рванул на себя и накрыл приоткрытые губы Гарри своими. 

Жар и близость его тела, сама неожиданность ситуации только усилили панику, и на какое-то мгновение Гарри потерял способность двигаться. Но когда язык Снейпа коснулся его собственного, лаская влажно, чувственно, по его нервам пробежал огонь, и изумленный Гарри пошатнулся, слыша, как лихорадочно колотится сердце в груди. 

Снейп оттолкнул его, и Гарри привалился к колонне, судорожно дыша. В глазах было темно; он заморгал, оглядываясь, пытаясь что-либо сказать, но Снейпа рядом уже не было – он пропал так быстро, словно использовал аппарацию. 

Горя и ловя губами воздух, Гарри сполз по колонее, скорчился, дрожа, и смог лишь недоуменно произнести: 

\- Ничего себе... 

* * * * *

 _Я готов к встрече с Вами. Назовите лишь день и время. Только, прошу Вас, побыстрее. Я хотел бы покинуть свое убежище – называйте как хотите – но мне страшно, и Вы нужны мне. Пожалуйста._  
_Гарри_

* * * * *

Забившись в самую в самый темный угол угловой кабинки ресторана, Гарри обеими руками – ледяными и в то же время необъяснимо влажными от пота - сжимал короткую записку: «Полдень, четверг, `Три метлы`».

Призвав на помощь былую отвагу, он аппарировал в Хогсмид и прошел по главной улице под ледяным зимним дождем, вздрагивая, словно побитая собака, всякий раз, когда ощущал на себе чей-то взгляд или слышал брошенную в спину грубость. Учитывая, что он не появлялся в волшебном мире вот уже больше года, злоба была на удивление сильна. Когда он достиг двери паба, то был почти уверен, что дрожь его можно было легко заметить. 

Он мог ответить; мог закричать или вытащить палочку. Конечно, мог. В первые несколько недель после смерти Вольдеморта все это стало пройденным этапом, лишь упрочив веру, что он был чудовищем – яростным, могущественным, лишенным самоконтроля и готовым убить любого, кто стоит у него на пути. Все это быстро ему опротивело. 

А теперь он вернулся за добавкой.

Гарри взглянул на записку. Нет, он пришел сюда не за этим. Сюда, в мир живых. Он вспомнил прочитанное в одном из таинственных писем: Пытаясь обособиться, Вы лишь оказались в замкнутом пространстве с теми, кто ненавидит Вас. Эти глупцы, посылающие Вам вопиллеры, что питают Вашу тоску, не являются большинством. Люди умеют забывать. И прощать умеют. Кроме того, Вам необходимо научиться не обращать внимания на чужое мнение. Позвольте им промах, в прощении которого они отказали Вам, и не давайте глупцам руководить своей жизнью – или разрушить ее.

Гарри напомнил себе – не без горечи – что из людей, прошедших мимо него по дороге сюда, лишь несколько обернулись для едкого замечания. Возможно, люди действительно начали забывать, даже если не смогли простить. 

\- Поттер. 

Гарри дернулся и сунул руку под стол, нащупывая палочку. 

Кряжистый маг с лохматой седой бородой, покидающий паб с невысокой, усталой с виду ведьмой, заметил его и, сменив курс, загромыхал навстречу Гарри, который расправил спину и приготовился не выходить из себя. 

\- Гарри Поттер, - прорычал он сквозь дыру меж передними зубами, пока женщина взволнованно топталась рядом. 

\- Мы знакомы? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Знакомы? Убийца чокнутый. Совсем обнаглел – являться сюда, ты... – он взмахнул мясистой рукой, и Гарри покрепче стиснул палочку. 

\- Карл! – женщина схватила его за рукав, широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами глядя на Гарри. – Не надо! 

Розмерта и один из барменов уже подходили, услышав шум; бородатый волшебник, завидев их, отступил. 

\- Мерзавец! – плюнул он на прощанье, пока жена волоком тащила его из паба. Розмерта и бармен наблюдали за их уходом. 

Гарри тоже смотрел, стараясь неглубоко дышать. 

Нужно уйти. Просто уйти домой. Я так не могу, еще не время...

Он огляделся, выискивая, кто еще может на него напасть, и вздрогнул, когда за столик присела Розмерта со стаканом виски в руке. 

\- Извини, Гарри, - ласково сказала она. – Я не терплю, когда пристают к моим клиентам. Больше тебя никто не побеспокоит, - она поставила стакан на стол – далеко от юноши, словно тоже боялась. Люди продолжали поглядывать в его сторону с любопытством или неприязнью, но никто больше не посмел подойти близко. 

\- Кто это был? – спросил он. Розмерта отвела взгляд. 

\- Его зовут Карл Килгарран. Его племянник был тогда учеником Хогвартса, - она ускользнула за стойку, и Гарри на миг зажмурился. 

Это никогда не закончится. Черт возьми, это никогда не закончится! 

Он выругался, схватил стакан и осушил его, глядя на маняще открытую дверь и подумывая о том, чтобы сбежать. 

И тут он увидал Снейпа. Профессор стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, глядя на вывеску «Трех метел». 

Вскочив, Гарри проскользнул мимо напуганной Розмерты. 

\- Извините, - сказал он. – Я сейчас вернусь. Придержите за мной столик, - он пулей выскочил за дверь и пересек залитую дождем улицу. 

\- Профессор! 

Снейп посмотрел на него чуть расширившимися глазами. Гарри обогнул группу людей с покупками, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на то, как те с опаской сгрудились в сторонке, увидев его. 

Он прошлепал по луже и остановился рядом со Снейпом. 

\- Профессор, - пытаясь отдышаться, он заметил, что Снейп выглядит немного... скованным. - Я рад, что заметил вас. Хотел извиниться. 

Выражение лица Снейпа из осторожного стало изумленным. 

\- Вы просите прощения у меня? 

Гарри улыбнулся. Он и так уже был взволнован, а разговор со Снейпом посреди людной улицы не способствовал успокоению нервов. Впрочем, он не собирался упускать шанс поговорить с зельеваром после того, что произошло. 

\- За то, что накричал на вас. Что наговорил глупостей. За то, что... выместил на вас злобу из-за событий, в которых нет вашей вины – просто потому, что вы оказались рядом. За то, что не ценил, что вы рядом. В некотором смысле вы всегда находились поблизости. 

Снова закапал дождик. Снейп все еще смотрел на него, сведя брови, словно ожидал, что Гарри внезапно сменит тактику и проклянет его. 

\- Вот что, профессор, я... мне нужно идти, - Гарри сделал шаг назад, к пабу. – У меня встреча. 

Снейп почти улыбнулся – мимолетная слабость; раньше Гарри ничего подобного не замечал. 

\- Иди же. 

\- Да, но... вы ведь вернетесь? И зелье здесь ни при чем, - твердо добавил он. – Нам нужно поговорить о том, что... случилось. 

Снейп раскрыл было рот. Закрыл его, явно передумав. Потом вымолвил: 

\- Поживем – увидим. 

Гарри остановился. 

\- Поживем – увидим? Это еще что значит? Вы меня п... – он понизил голос, когда Снейп тревожно напрягся. – Вы, черт побери, поцеловали меня! 

\- Мне... не стоило... - Снейп стиснул зубы, отвечая с явным трудом.

Колокол в часовне зазвенел, провозглашая полдень, и Гарри вздрогнул. 

\- Дьявольщина! Мне пора. Пообещайте, что вернетесь. Или что мы сможем встретиться. Здесь. Где-нибудь. Где угодно. Это неважно. Я не шучу. Нам нужно поговорить.

Снейп не съязвил в ответ, не закатил глаза, не сделал ничего из своего обычного репертуара; напротив, он встретился с Гарри взглядом и промолвил: 

\- Я вернусь. 

По коже Гарри пробежала легкая дрожь. Он встряхнулся, заставил себя улыбнуться, откинув с лица намокшие под дождем волосы. 

\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Мне пора. Скоро увидимся! – помахав рукой, он заторопился назад в «Три метлы» мимо бурчащих покупателей, оставив Снейпа стоять посреди тротуара. 

Он забился обратно в свою кабинку – мокрый, дрожащий, разрываясь между желанием познакомиться со своим неизвестным благодетелем и необходимостью объясниться со Снейпом; он отчаянно боялся, что профессор больше не придет, даже несмотря на данное обещание, и что Гарри придется вечно ломать голову над тем, что произошло и почему это так сильно на него подействовало. Разумеется, он был одинок, но... и вообще, какого дьявола Снейп это сделал? Не будь у него назначенной на это время встречи с таинственным другом, Гарри пристал бы к Снейпу, как репей, и вырвал объяснение, сколько бы времени это не заняло. Зная Снейпа, на это ушло бы не менее года. 

Кстати сказать, если только он правильно истолковал чувства, выраженные в приходивших ему на протяжении долгих месяцев письмах, похожую беседу нужно будет провести и с его таинственным знакомым. Этот разговор Гарри предвкушал с каким-то сладостным ужасом. 

Он как раз обшаривал карманы в поисках записки, испугавшись, что потерял ее, вылетая наружу, чтобы поговорить со Снейпом, когда услышал, как кто-то подошел к столику. 

Подняв голову, он позабыл о записке. Рядом, опустив руки в карманы, стоял Снейп. 

\- Профессор... – начал Гарри, но застыл, чувствуя, что начинает понимать. – П-профессор? 

С мгновение поглядев на Гарри, Снейп скользнул в кабинку, потом положил ладонь на стол и придвинул к Гарри сложенный вдвое лист пергамента. 

Гарри поднял листок, повертел его в руках и развернул. 

_Дорогой Гарри,_  
_я не смею предположить, что ты чувствуешь, но знаю, о чем думаешь. Как? Почему?_  
_Это случилось в тот миг, когда ты встал лицом к лицу с Вольдемортом. Я смотрел на тебя – не мог не смотреть. Я видел, как ты силен и уверен в себе, как сияешь доблестью и магической мощью, незамутненной сомнениями и страхом, и в этот миг я погиб. Немолодой, запятнанный, бесславный, я погиб бесповоротно, и поведать тебе об этом было так же невозможно, как вернуть Мерлина к жизни. Это - тусклые чернила и бездушный пергамент – все, что я мог себе позволить. Называя тебя трусом, Гарри, я исхожу из собственного опыта. Но малодушию иногда приходит конец, и вот я здесь._  
_Северус Снейп_

Подняв потускневший взгляд, Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, сидящего напротив с невероятно прямой спиной. 

\- Это были вы, - еле слышно прошептал он. Бездумно глядя перед собой, он ожидал смеха, отрицания, издевательств – чего-нибудь, что помогло бы ему понять. Чего угодно, кроме этого молчания, приправленного раскаянием. 

\- Нет, - Гарри медленно помотал головой. – Это невозможно. Вы бы никогда... Вы не смогли бы, - этого не могло быть. Это наверняка просто шутка... – Это шутка, да? Заговор, чтобы вытащить меня из дома и заставить прийти сюда. Правильно? 

На мгновение Снейп закрыл глаза и едва слышно вздохнул. 

\- Скажите же что-нибудь! 

Снейп многозначительно взглянул на письмо в руках Гарри. 

\- Неужели я сказал недостаточно? 

Гарри с упреком тряхнул пергаментом. 

\- Это не могли быть вы. 

Снейп чуть пожал плечами. 

\- Я знаю. Но это так. 

Видя поникшие плечи зельевара, Гарри ощутил, как ярость исчезла. 

\- Это не могли быть вы, - умоляюще произнес он. - Вы меня ненавидите. 

Он вылечил тебя. Он тебя поцеловал. Он...

\- Профессор Снейп! 

Они оба вздрогнули, услыхав знакомый голос. Снейп выпрямился, а Гарри спрятался в тень. 

Директриса Макгонагалл стояла в дверях, смахивая с шотландки капли дождя; с ней были Корнелиус Фадж, Флитвик, Трелони и молодой человек, в котором Гарри узнал репортера из «Ежедневного Пророка.» 

\- Черт, - пробормотал он. 

Снейп мгновенно поднялся, заслоняя Гарри от посетителей. Обернувшись, он тихо сказал: 

\- Подожди. Я от них избавлюсь.

* * * * *

Розмерта смотрела, как Снейп, подойдя к новоприбывшим, отводит их к кабинке на противоположной стороне паба. Приблизившись к столу и принимая от каждого их обычные заказы, она успела узнать, что «Ежедневный Пророк» собирается публиковать статью о завершении реставрации Хогвартса, что Фадж планирует снискать все лавры, Трелони предсказала точную дату окончания ремонта, а Снейпу не терпится поскорее ускользнуть от самодовольных гостей. Извинившись с вежливостью, доселе невиданной, он проследовал за ней обратно к стойке. 

\- Веселая собралась компания, - заметила она. – Как я погляжу, вы не жалеете, что не вышло с ними выпить. Одну минутку. 

Снейп заторопился назад. Розмерта вернулась за стойку, отдала заказ бармену, записав все расходы на имя Фаджа, а когда обернулась, Снейп уже стоял у столика в углу, опершись о его поверхность кончиками пальцев. 

Розмерта подошла поближе. 

\- Чего закаж... профессор, что случилось? 

Снейп опустил голову. Розмерта взглянула поверх его плеча на затемненные углы кабинки. 

\- Дьявол, - подытожила она. – Гарри ушел. 

* * * * *

Ранним вечером под бурный снегопад за окном Мартин, Рита и Барлоу пили чай на кухне, когда раздался музыкальный звон колокольчика. Все трое подняли головы. 

\- Это еще что такое? – пискнула Рита. 

\- Дверной звонок, пустоголовая девчонка, - фыркнул Барлоу. 

Говоря по правде, он и сам его раньше не слышал. Мартин сочувствующе закатил глаза: Рита была доброй женщиной, но умной не слыла никогда. 

Пока Барлоу медленно, со скрипом, поднимался на ноги, Мартин нетерпеливо вскочил. 

\- Я сам открою. 

\- Негоже садовнику... – фальшиво запротестовал Барлоу, с удовольствием усаживаясь обратно. 

\- Мы здесь не очень-то следим за приличиями, - ответил Мартин. Звон раздался снова, и он ринулся вверх по лестнице. 

За дверью стоял Снейп – без саквояжа, в распахнутой ветром мантии и с несчастным лицом, если только Мартин хоть что-либо в этом смыслил. 

Мартин впустил его и сказал, когда Снейп направился в библиотеку: 

\- Его там нет. 

Снейп остановился и обернулся к нему. 

\- Он еще не вставал, - пояснил Мартин, кивая на лестницу, ведущую наверх. – Плохо себя чувствует. 

На хмуром лице Снейпа появилось выражение озабоченности, и Мартин подумал: «Если этот человек ненавидит Гарри, то я – ведьма в розовой пачке.» 

Снейп миновал его и легко поднялся по лестнице. Мартин решил, что, наверное, незваного гостя стоило остановить, но лишь засунул руки в карманы и, посвистывая, отправился на кухню допивать свой чай. 

* * * * *

Снейп ворвался в спальню Гарри и увидел, как тот, бледный, но полностью одетый, шагает взад-вперед у окна. Под глазами его были темные круги, а руки сжимали толстую пачку сероватых конвертов. 

Его письма. 

Вздрогнув, Гарри повернулся к нему. 

Снейп лихорадочно раздумывал, выискивая предлог для своего неожиданного визита. 

Но Гарри улыбнулся, и зельевар позабыл об объяснениях. 

\- Ты пришел, - сказал Гарри. 

Снейп обнаружил, что все еще не в силах вымолвить ни слова, но уже совсем по другой причине. 

\- Заходи, п-пожалуйста, - Гарри неловко махнул рукой, приглашая, и Снейп повиновался, закрыв за собой дверь. 

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - еле слышно сказал он.

Гарри кивнул, присаживаясь на подоконник. Пока он говорил – ровным бесцветным голосом, хотя пальцы нервно мяли письма - Снейп медленно подходил все ближе. 

\- Опять этот сон. Я видел его каждую ночь. Просыпался совершенно обессиленным. Но сегодня в окне башни я увидел твое лицо. Когда она обрушилась, я понял, что вместе с остальными потерял и тебя тоже. Так что когда Беллатрикс послала в меня заклинание и навалилась тьма... в этот раз я просто позволил ей окутать себя. 

Сжав кулаки, Снейп отвернулся. Гарри опустил стопку писем на подоконник рядом с потрепанной "Историей Хогвартcа” и встал. 

\- Прости меня, - попросил он. - Прости за то, как я себя повел, - он потянулся кончиками пальцев к рукаву Снейпа, словно боялся прикоснуться к нему. – Дай мне еще один шанс. Я все сделаю иначе. 

Вздрогнув, Снейп повернулся к нему. 

\- Гарри... 

\- Я был удивлен, - продолжил Гарри. – Да что там – удивлен... Ты такой... суровый. Но эти письма – твои письма – такие... – покраснев, он опустил глаза. – Ласковые. Я не мог тебя с ними сопоставить. Я был в шоке, откровенно говоря. И потом еще все эти люди... я просто не выдержал напряжения. 

Снейп выдавил тихий, болезненный смешок. 

\- Я собирался заглянуть в Хогвартс, - без тени хвастовства добавил Гарри. – Спроси Минерву, если не веришь, - предложил он, хотя Снейп не выказал и тени сомнения. – Я говорил с ней сегодня утром через камин. Она была очень... вежлива. То есть... 

\- Никто из тех, кто знает тебя, не питает к тебе ненависти после произошедшего, - сказал Снейп. – Минерва любила Альбуса. Люди, поглощенные своим горем, порой ведут себя... непозволительно. 

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Я знаю об этом побольше других, не находишь? Как бы то ни было, я сказал, чтобы она ждала меня в гости. Собирался явиться к тебе, - он посмотрел в окно. – Думал, сам ты не придешь. 

\- Я обещал прийти, - напомнил ему Снейп. 

\- Ах, да, - у Гарри упало сердце. – Потому и пришел? Из-за обещания? 

Снейп чуть заметно покачал головой. 

\- Хорошо, - Гарри позволил себе опустить пальцы на руку Снейпа. – Простишь меня за то, что я не... что я так растерялся? 

Губы Снейпа изогнулись в полуулыбке. 

\- Если бы я не ожидал, что ты будешь шокирован, я действовал бы более прямолинейно, и ситуация не разрешилась бы катастрофой. 

\- Возможно, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Мне хотелось бы пользоваться твоим доверием, хоть я его и не заслужил. Но ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю себя сам. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

\- Мистер Поттер. Взгляните на меня. Моя... любовь... – горько произнес он, - невеликий подарок. 

Гарри изумленно уставился на него, качая головой. 

\- Шутишь? Ты... господи... ты меня любишь, - он снова вспыхнул, чувствуя, что глупо улыбается, но решил не сдерживаться, видя, как озаряется светом лицо Снейпа. – Любишь, несмотря ни на что. Даже когда я веду себя, как эгоистичный ублюдок. Понимаешь ли ты, как много это для меня значит? Ты дважды спас мне жизнь, - он порывисто сжал руку Снейпа. – Я даже не... никто никогда... 

\- Как обычно, ты невероятно красноречив, - пошутил Снейп. 

Но Гарри уже очутился рядом с ним, вопросительно поднимая взгляд. 

\- Можно, я тебя поцелую? 

Снейп сжал губы. 

\- Я у тебя разрешения не спрашивал. 

Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Тогда и я не стану, - он коснулся пальцами шеи Снейпа и с улыбкой наклонил голову, прижимаясь к его крепко сжатым губам. Легкими, целомудренными поцелуями он стер суровое выражение с лица Снейпа, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь его рта языком, наслаждаясь ответной нежностью. Снейп приоткрыл губы с чувственным вздохом. "О, да... я так и думал. Он пахнет мятой и чаем..."

Переполненные ощущениями, словно погрузившись в теплую воду, они пробовали друг друга на вкус с неистовой жадностью, пока Снейп не обхватил Гарри за запястья, немного отстраняя его, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

Все еще жмурясь, Гарри вздохнул. 

\- О. Это действительно было потрясающе, или я просто соскучился по поцелуям? 

Снейп тихо рассмеялся, прижавшись щекой к его виску. 

\- Не мне судить об этом, - он обнял Гарри, заставляя того мурлыкнуть. 

Гарри намотал на пальцы несколько прядей волос Снейпа. 

\- Еще, - пробормотал он, вновь приникая к губам мужчины. Обоих тотчас захватил жар, поцелуи стали более глубокими, требовательными, и когда нехватка воздуха разделила их на этот раз, оба застонали.

И рассмеялись. 

Гарри вдохнул аромат кожи Снейпа и поднял лицо. 

\- Точно, - решил он. – Потрясающе. 

Грудь Снейпа дрогнула от беззвучного смеха. Склонив голову набок, он посмотрел через плечо юноши.

\- Неужели это... 

Гарри проследил за его взглядом до своего Всполоха, лежащего поперек подоконника. 

\- Я теперь летаю, - объяснил он. – Оставь я метлу внизу, Рита давно бы уже мела ей крыльцо, - он покачал головой в притворном ужасе. 

Снейп почти улыбнулся. 

\- Ты на пути к полному исцелению. 

\- Благодаря тебе, - сказал Гарри, пробуя на язык новое слово, – Северус. 

Ответом ему стала настоящая, хоть и мимолетная улыбка. 

\- Я здесь больше не нужен, - Снейп расслабил объятие, но Гарри лишь крепче сжал руки вокруг его плеч. 

\- Ну уж нет! Нашел когда уходить! Мне больше не нужно твое зелье. А ты – нужен. Мне просто понадобилось хорошенько помучиться, чтобы понять это. 

\- Гарри... – хриплым от волнения голосом сказал Снейп. – Ты знаешь, кто я такой... 

Но Гарри не собирался его слушать. 

\- А ты знаешь, кто я. И все равно ты здесь. 

\- Я... я не знаю красивых слов... 

Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив о письмах. 

\- Знаешь, - он встретился со Снейпом взглядом. – Но они необязательны. Ты нравишься мне таким, каков ты есть на самом деле. Вот только... 

\- Что? 

Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

\- Иногда – время от времени – будешь писать мне письма?


End file.
